Forbidden Persuasions
by midnightblue17
Summary: No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

Enjoy!

OOOOOO

**Prologue**

OOOOOO

A cold gust of wind blew, settling an icy blanket of snow on the already frozen grounds of Malfoy Manor. To any onlookers, there didn't seem to be much activity coming from within the old house, but to the better trained magical eye, and to the more advanced knowledge of the Death Eaters, tonight was a special night indeed.

Covered in a cloak darker than the night itself, Lord Voldemort regally swept into the Malfoy dungeons. Snape rushed forward, bowing low to kiss his master's robes.

"Do you have it?" his hiss was raspy and old, his breathing laboured.

Snape looked up, his white mask flashing in the torchlight. "Yes milord," and he proceeded to withdraw from the coat pocket of his robes a small vial filled with a fowl looking red liquid.

Voldemort seemed to chuckle and his nimble, skeletal fingers warped around the glass container. "The blood of a willing sacrifice, was it an easy task Severus?"

Snape's lips twitched as he stepped back into the inner circle. "The Imperius curse, milord, will make even the most stubborn, very willing."

"No matter Severus, your service shall be rewarded most richly. Lucius!"

"Yes my Lord," beneath the death mask, the cool grey eyes of the senior Malfoy shined with jealousy and the desire to be acknowledged in turn.

"Good. Give it to Severus so that it may be added to the potion." Voldemort hissed, pacing around the boiling cauldron, watching carefully as Lucius unhesitatingly withdrew a little black book from within his robes and passed it on to Snape. "Severus if you may."

The man nodded, and stepped up, only then looking down upon the item in his possession, his face blanching as he carefully absorbed the neat script on the cover – _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ – dropping it unwillingly into the bubbling pit of the smoking potion.

OOOOOO

Christmas had always been a busy affair at the Weasley household. There almost always seemed to be too much food to prepare and way too many people crowded around the small, rundown dinning table. Having the family together under such a small roof proved to be a hassle year after year. Around the same time, the Weasley twins always came up with new ideas for their joke shop, most of which ended up being firsthand tested, unknowingly, on the rest of the Weasley family and their unfortunate guests.

Ginny smiled at her reflection, brushing a hand through her thick, fiery curls. Despite everything, she loved her family and she couldn't imagine her holidays any different. She could only shiver at the thought of how the Malfoys might be spending their holidays.

"Ginny, sweetheart, we're ready to open presents," Mr. Weasley called from the bottom of the staircase.

Giving herself another onceover, Ginny rushed downstairs in flushed excitement. "Coming Dad!" True to the fact that she loved spending the holidays with her large family, what she loved even more were the presents it all entailed.

"Gin bug, this is for you," Charlie said, handing her a red and gold wrapped package.

"Thanks," she replied, eyes alight with happiness as she slumped down to the sofa and began tearing at the wrappings of her gifts, once every so often, looking up with joy and gratitude.

"Who wants some hot cocoa?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile, her head sticking around the kitchen door. Her suggestion was met with much excitement and soon enough, after everything had been cleared and put away, the family, Harry and Hermione sat around the living room, supporting steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oi! Ginny you forgot a present," Harry said, placing his empty cup down, and sitting himself beside the Christmas tree. "Here – ow – it shocked me that's all...no harm done! Take it Ginny," smiling lopsidedly, he handed her a small silver package.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked with an almost knowing smile lighting her face. "Harry?"

"Don't look at me. I have no idea!" he exclaimed genuinely.

"Oh," bemusedly, she peeled the delicate and expensive looking wrappings loose, only to reveal a small black, velvet box. Within it, a small silver band rested, strange, old carvings looking up at a mystified Ginny Weasley.

"Well, who's it from Ginny?" Ron asked, curiosity besting him.

Frowning, Ginny removed the band from the box and slipped it on. The metal felt cool and elegant against her pale skin.

"I wonder…Ginny you do realize it's a promise ring, do you not?" Hermione leaned over her red-haired friend, getting a peek.

"Hmm?"

"Well, a promise ring, in the old days, was a symbol of one's everlasting love. You know, something along the lines of _'Till death do us apart'_. Do you have any idea who it's from?"

"No," Ginny glanced furtively at Harry under lowered lashes, making him blush a deep scarlet.

"Well, no matter Ginny dear, I don't think its wise keeping something from someone you don't know!" Mrs. Weasley worriedly glanced at her daughter's hand.

"Yeah Gin…'especially if it's from some unknown bloke! Why if I'd known who it were, I'd give him a right –"

"Mum! That's not fair and you know it!" Ginny glared, standing up angrily.

"Ginevra, you will take that ring off, least until we can check it for any magical…discrepancies!"

"You mean Dark Magic!" Ginny yelled, balling her fists at her sides.

"Gin bug –" Mr. Weasley gently tapped her shoulder but she shook him off with a glare.

"I can't believe you! Will no one say how atrocious and silly all this sounds!" Ginny looked from between Harry and Hermione, to her older brothers, who were all staring either downwards or away from their sister.

"Please try to understand Ginny love," Mr. Weasley calmly began, irking his daughter even further, "It's best we do that, so that we might avoid any…unpleasant situations."

"Arthur!" Molly shrieked.

"Oh that's dandy…thanks for letting me know all your faith and support in me over the years was a lie!" Ginny yelled on the brink of tears, pushing past her apologetic mother and rushing straight to her bedroom.

She threw herself on the bed and opening her bedside drawer removed a small vial of a Dreamless Sleep concoction.

"Ginny! Ginny please open up, we meant no harm sweetheart!"

"Go away," she screamed, opening the vial and draining its contents.

"Ginny! Ginny –" and soon enough the sound of her mother's voice on the other side faded away as her world went black, her awareness of the silver band vanishing from her head.

OOOOOO

Sleep always seemed to solve problems, but this one just wouldn't let the redhead rest until resolved. With a mind set, and her trunk packed, the next day, Ginny went down to breakfast intent on making her mother realize that she was no longer a little 11 – year old girl, but a young woman of sixteen, more than capable of taking care of herself.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Ginny sat herself down, watching her mother warily as she set her breakfast in front, not knowing where or how to start.

"Mum – "

"Ginny, you know how I hate it when you take that potion without letting us know. I tried waking you up for dinner but to no avail. Now eat up before we leave for the station."

"Mum I want to talk about yesterday."

"Yes?" Molly turned around to face her daughter.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"What ever for, love?"

"Well the whole thing with that ring… but the truth is I am now sixteen and I am capable of managing myself just fine."

"What ring? Ginny dear, did the potion not work? For surly you must've dreamt it. I have no idea what you are referring to."

Hesitatingly, Ginny looked down and sure as day, there it was. The slim silver band, snuggly fitted to her finger. It was no dream. "Mum I…never mind."

"Alright sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley looked at her as she busied herself around the stove. "But do hurry up, we must leave quite soon."

After breakfast, when everyone was packed and ready, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes and promised to write with the first opportunity. It was only later, on the train when she was alone in a compartment that she allowed her mind to wander over the strange happenings of the day's morning. However, the ride was long, and the scenery bleak, and soon enough, the warmth and comfort of the compartment stole Ginny away into sleep. When she came to, she had little time to dwell on past events, so she pushed her worries away, hastily dressed and went in search for Luna and Charlotte Westby, one of her fellow Gryffindor dorm mates.

Charlotte came from a long line of wealthy purebloods, and her Christmases were always an exquisite affair, which tended to leave behind the most entertaining gossip. Either it was the latest scandalous affair, or someone's fall from society and wealth, but Ginny found all of it most entertaining. Just as well, Charlotte had a knack for storytelling, so no matter how bland the news was, she managed to make it a complete drama.

The Welcoming Speech was brief and to the point and shortly after everyone had eaten, the prefects were sent on their rounds and the rest of the Hogwarts body was free to retire for the night. For Ginny it couldn't have come at a better time, seeing as her rounds did not start till the middle of the week, and she was nearly exhausted from the train ride. She bid Luna goodnight, and together she and Charlotte climbed up and through the portrait of Gryffindor tower.

OOOOOO

_She often had dreams of the young Voldemort, a blessing and a curse, remnant from her dealings with him in her first year. Most of the time she had no control over her actions, it was simply just her subconscious working from within her._

_However, this one was different and it scared to realize it. She felt aware of her surroundings, felt the hard, jugged surface of the stone pressing against her back and the wind in her hair. But most of all, she had awareness of her actions, her hands softly gripping his hair, tugging and relaxing, only to repeat the pattern again. She felt, rather than heard, her own moans, and she knew that she could stop herself, but she did not want to. _

_She felt his fingers everywhere… his kisses, soft, gentle then hot and demanding the next minute. Her heart was out of control, beating against her ribcage as if threatening to get loose. The emotion of it all was overwhelming._

_Throwing her head back, she bit her lips to stifle a throaty "Tom!" He chuckled, sending shivers down her spine whilst trailing his fingers down her sides, feeling every crevice and curve of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze through the rich material of her gown._

_She gasped as he went further down, abandoning his ministrations on her ample chest, only to fiddle with the strings of the corset she wore, his apt fingers making quick work of the ribbon, bottom to top. Placing small bites around his collarbone and moaning into the side of his neck, she held on tightly to his broad shoulders, afraid that were she to let go, she would collapse to the floor. _

"_Ginevra…say you belong to me!" his icy stare had her staring up at him confusedly, the haze of passion and desire clouding her judgment._

"_What?" she asked drunk with desire, her breath coming out in short pants._

"_Say you belong to me," he repeated, drawing her up so that she was wrapped around his waist. She was so lost to the onslaught of lust overtaking her, that she did not notice when her panties had been removed. Come to think of it…had she even worn any to begin with?_

"_Say you belong to me!" he said yet again, his voice gruff and husky, straining with effort to form comprehensible words through his yearning. He grasped her closer to his body and they began a rhythm as old as time itself, Ginny flushed up against him, her better judgment now completely forgotten. "Just say it, princess!" he panted._

"_Oh, Tom!" she moaned, arching her back against the wall and dragging her fingernails down his back with fervor. "I…I – " she trailed off, striving to meet the increasing tempo of his thrusts. He groaned and bit her shoulder as she gripped him tightly, their passion coming together as she gasped in pleasure, throwing her head back and yelling for the entire world to hear, "I've always belonged to you!"_

OOOOOO

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" Charlotte nudged the redhead awake gently, yanking the sweat damped covers off her tangled body. "Now come on, get up! We're going to be late, and you know better than I, how Snape takes to late Gryffindors."

Ginny rolled over, stretching herself, fragments of her dream still fresh in her head. "Ugh, the slimy bat…how could I forget? The stench of his hair is enough to leave a life long impression," she said, her fingers wondering over to her lips, relishing in the dream's events. She felt exalted, confused and a bit ashamed at herself. No matter, it had been just a dream, no matter how real it seemed.

"Oh how I've missed your witty remarks over the break Gin love!"

"Yes I can imagine…how ever did you survive?" Ginny asked, walking into the bathroom to slip on her uniform.

"I almost didn't!" Charlotte laughed whilst pulling her long, straight, black hair into a tight pony tail.

"Always the sarcastic one."

"You know me too well," Charlotte said, grabbing her book bag on her way to the door. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Quite so," was the reply as Ginny followed her friend down to breakfast in the Great Hall. "It seems like the trio isn't up yet."

"Yes, seems that way doesn't it? I didn't see them in the common room on the way down. Late night probably, considering the latest development with You-Know-Who."

"What latest development?"

"Well you know how my dad owns some of the shares of the Daily Prophet and I get the newspaper before the morning post," Ginny nodded, expectantly, but apprehensive at the same time, afraid of what was to come. "Well, this morning, before you started twisting and moaning in your bed," Ginny blushed, "I got a chance to look over the front page…and there it was, on the cover, Rufus Scrimgeour's body. He's been murdered, and the Dark Mark was found lingering above his London flat."

"Oh my God! But this means –"

"…total chaos for the Ministry, especially at times when the Dark Lord is getting even more powerful."

"Oh poor Harry!" Ginny mused sympathetically.

"Sush, here they come now. I suppose they wouldn't like to discuss it."

"Yes of course, I'd know best. Honestly Charlotte! Anyways, since when do you have such a sensitive spot for Harry Potter's feelings on matters?" Ginny laughed, while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Sugar?" Charlotte offered innocently.

"Char!"

"Oh all right, it only seems fair that you know. I mean it's bound to get out sometime. Mind you though, I'm ready to put up a fight to keep it private."

"What's bound to get out? Charlotte you are acting very strange indeed."

"Well, it started a bit before the holidays. It was nothing really, just getting his help with DADA that's all. But then I guess we started having feelings for each other. And then he sent me this necklace for Christmas. Isn't it grand?"

"It's beautiful!" Ginny gushed, inspecting the golden link chain. However her mind seemed to be wondering who in fact had sent her the silver band. If indeed it hadn't been Harry, then who else could've had the money or the motive to buy her it.

"Then you're not mad?"

"Of course not! Why would I be mad, you silly thing?"

"Well given your history with Harry, and I mean…everyone expected….well they expected you two to…you know!"

"Oh Charlotte, you've been reading too much of the Prophet's gossip column. Harry and I are a thing of the past, you can rest assured."

"Ginny, this means a lot. Thanks"

"Whatever for? Now let's eat breakfast, before Luna comes over and drags us out on another Grobbler hunt before class.

"When did that happen…oh right! I remember!"

"Yes quite!"

OOOOOO

He sat behind a great mahogany desk, hands clasped together, brows furrowed. A half empty firewhisky glass sat discarded atop a pile of forgotten papers. A knock sounded at the door and Tom Riddle looked up, running a hand through his messy hair. "Come in."

"My Lord," Lucius bowed and was shown to a seat.

"How do the arrangements go?" the Dark Lord asked leaning into the chair and taking a sip of his drink.

"Just as planned, there have been no problems." Lucius reported.

"Good, good!" he mused, "If that's all, you may leave now."

"Yes milord." He stood up, bowed again and went for the door. "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Yes, yes. Now go!"

"Of course. But before I go, I asked Draco to snatch this from Hogwarts. I thought it would be appreciated."

"Yes," Tom replied, not looking up from his papers. "Leave it on the desk."

"As you wish."

Only after Lucius had well left, did he get up to look at what the senior Malfoy had placed on his desk. It was a white envelope, from which he removed a moving photograph. A sixteen-year old redhead, dressed in a thin winter cloak and bundled with a red and gold scarf, danced happily on the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts. As the photograph moved, so did she, her face catching one of the falling snowflakes, her cheeks red with merriment…

Placing it down and draining the remaining contents of firewhisky, Tom Riddle smirked. _Soon,_ he thought, _soon, she would be his!_

OOOOOO

So should I continue this weak and first attempt? Review and let me know.

Leah


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 1**

OOOOOO

Lucius Malfoy was not a patient man. No, he most assuredly was not. He was jealous, cunning, determined and currently, his non-existing patience with the Dark Lord was thinning. How dare Snape outsmart him in front to their Lord? He should've been the one to be rewarded, not that…that traitor. The Dark Lord from before would've known better, but maybe the diary had affected him more so than in looks and vigor. And what did he really want with the Weasley chit. Surely the fragment of the horcrux couldn't still remember the bint. Even if he did, after the favour Draco did him, Lucius had expected a summons from the Dark Lord, some sort of recompense, but there had been none.

Now, he was forced to solitarily endure the silence of the Dark Lord, and think that maybe he had somehow been too forward and offended his master by delivering Weasley's photograph. With an enraged yell, he threw his wine goblet across the other side of the room, when suddenly the fireplace erupted into green flames and Tom Riddle stepped through.

"Floo is as unpleasant as I remember it," he dryly remarked, flicking his wrist. "_Scourgify_!" Lucius stared dumbfounded, watching as the Dark Lord sat himself in front of his desk and summoned a full glass of brandy from a nearby serving tray. He took a small sip, before allowing the glass to dangle from his fingertips.

"Now Lucius don't expect this kind of honour every time you pay your services to me, but I felt compelled to reward you in a way that must be kept secret until it can reach fruition."

"Of course not my lord," Lucius said, bowing and resuming his seat before the intimidating stare of the chilling Tom Riddle.

"I have thought some time about this, and despite your son's obvious failure in the past to prove himself, I have decided to allow him within the inner circle."

Lucius's face remained impassive, but underneath the unfeeling mask he felt as though he was finally coming into what he rightfully deserved and he relished in the pleasure of it. "However, he must first be kept under my watch. If I deem him worthy, he shall be initiated. If not, the consequences will be dire to both of you as you surely realize."

The blond man nodded. "I fully comprehend the situation milord, you shall not be disappointed."

"Lucius I care not for you're petty talk!" Tom silenced him with a low, threatening glare. "Have him wear this," he continued, placing a silver band in front of the senior Malfoy, "and I shall be aware of his accomplishments…or lack thereof."

"Thank you milord. I am grateful."

"You should be," standing up, the Dark Lord emptied his glass and set it down on the desk. "Your son is no worthy heir, but I am willing to accept his misjudgments as the foolishness of his education," he said pointedly.

Lucius lowered his head in shame, anger burning deep within him. "I assure you milord you shall not be disappointed this time." He stood, bowed, and kissed his master's robes.

"Stop sniveling Lucius, it is not becoming!" Voldemort sneered. "Now, lower your wards so that I may apparate."

"Yes milord, how careless of me!"

"Yes…carless…Oh and Lucius," the blond man turned, quickly caught unaware of the spell heading straight for his chest. _"Crucio!_ Never forget that the Dark Mark allows me to hear your most profound thoughts." Tom Riddle smirked, stepping over the twitching body of Lucius Malfoy. "Remember your place, or you shall soon find yourself without one!" With this said, he apparated, Lucius's agonized screams enveloping him like a sweet lullaby.

OOOOOO

"My, what a day!" Charlotte exclaimed, dropping her book bag onto a nearby chair and settling herself across the mess of scattered parchment sheets which had Ginevra Weasley scribbling furiously at its midst.

"Mhm!" Ginny grunted, not looking up.

"What are you working on Gin?" Charlotte asked, leaning across her petite friend to get a better look.

Ginny's eyes snapped up and her quill rolled away from her fingers. "A three foot essay for Transfiguration because I was late three times this week. I have to explain why and how to transfigure an inanimate object into an alarm clock."

"Well, I did try to wake you up, but you were out cold. It's a miracle you don't have to write one for Snape as well, missing his classes as you did."

"If you're here to criticize you might as well leave Char. I'm exhausted, my hand feels as if it's ready to willingly detach from the rest of my body and to top it all, I'm in a foul mood. I mean honestly, what was that old coot thinking? I'm a fellow Gryffindor! What ever happened to loyalty?"

Charlotte snorted, "I'm not here to criticize little Gingersnap! But really, have you considered the possibility that McGonagall's shagging Snape…that would explain so much!"

Ginny looked about ready to faint. "I think that's illegal. Anyway, suppose that they were, wouldn't that put McGonagall in a better mood, I mean, she still walks like she has something up her arse, not like she's been shagged out of her mind."

"Oh Ginny," Charlotte laughed, holding onto her sides for good measure, "Snape fornicating with anyone should definitely be illegal!" Ginny smirked, picking up her quill yet again. "Say Gingersnap, why is Draco Malfoy staring at us, you in particular?"

"What?"

"Malfoy is staring at you!"

"Well that's strange, but then again, I've always had my doubts about the sanity of the bouncing ferret."

"It's creepy."

"It's Malfoy."

"True."

Pushing away from the library table, Charlotte stood up and reached for her book bag. "Dinner."

Ginny sighed, looking at the scattered clutter of papers dejectedly. "If we must."

"I wasn't asking you Ginny love," Charlotte chuckled, helping her friend shove her untidy parchment rolls in her bag.

OOOOOO

"You know Ron, if you tried to study before these things maybe you wouldn't be doing so dreadful. You should really be thinking about your N.E.W.T.s!"

"They're months away Hermione."

"The better reason to get a head start," she huffed. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "Say, up for a little chess later on tonight?"

"Can't. I was thinking of going up to see Madam Pomfrey before curfew. I don't feel so well."

Charlotte grew pale and hustled closer to him. "Is it your scar?"

He nodded, gingerly touching it. "It is, but I don't understand it. I feel as if Voldemort is near, as if he's in the school."

"But that's impossible! The Hogwarts wards would detect such a magical disturbance." Hermione interjected, looking thoroughly worried.

"I really hope so." Harry replied, "I'm sorry Ron, but I fear I wouldn't be much company tonight," he smiled weakly.

"S'okay mate. No worries, Gin here would give me a fair play, won't you Ginny?"

"Sorry, Char and I have Prefect rounds tonight. Any other time though, right Ron?"

"I'll hold you to it!"

"Well Gingersnaps, we best be going. Come Harry, we can walk up to the Hospital Wing together."

After parting with Charlotte and Harry, Ginny was left well alone to handle patrolling the South side of the castle. To say the least, she had never liked Prefect rounds much. For one thing, they had to be done alone and for another, they were always at night, way past curfew. She would've rather been in bed, curled up and reading a good novel or talking with Charlotte until their eyelids dropped heavy from sleep. Ginny sighed turning yet another corner.

Somewhere in the distance a torch flickered and went out with gasp of smoke, making Ginny jump. Perhaps it was just her imagination or her dislike for the eerie corridors of Hogwarts at night, but she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched, followed even.

She shook away her apprehensions and climbed down a flight of stairs, when she was suddenly seized by her midsection and yanked into a dark lit alcove. She went to scream straightaway as she tried to wrestle out of her captor's grip but she quickly found that whoever had attacked her had a vice-like grip around her wrists and a hand tightly clamped over her mouth. Still, she continued to struggle, pulling and thrashing until her arms felt heavy and sore. Finally coming down to terms that she would not be getting away easily, she quieted down. She just hoped that whoever it was would not notice when she reached for her wand if the opportune moment came.

"You smell better than I've ever imagined," a low voice murmured, lips just barely touching her neck. Ginny stood stock still as the man behind her loosened his hold on her wrists and trailed his fingers lazily up the front of her uniform. She shivered in spite of the close proximity and her captor's radiating body heat. If she could only reach the back of her robes, she could easily remove herself from the unfortunate predicament.

"Now now princess, you wouldn't be thinking of cutting our most privileged meeting short, would you?" Ginny was rendered speechless upon hearing her pet name uttered by such a distinct voice, a very familiar voice in fact. As his hold on her arms was removed and she found herself standing face to face with her attacker, Ginny found that she could only gape in confusion.

OOOOOO

Well thanks all to your lovely reviews. It really gave the extra push to find my muse and write more! Keep it coming!

Leah

P.S: If anyone knows of a good beta who'd be interested in reviewing my story that would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 2**

OOOOOO

"_Now now princess, you wouldn't be thinking of cutting our most privileged meeting short, would you?" Ginny was rendered speechless upon hearing her pet name uttered by such a distinct voice, a very familiar voice in fact. As his hold on her arms was removed and she found herself standing face to face with her attacker, Ginny found that she could only gape in confusion._

OOOOOO

"Malfoy?" she asked weakly, her voice betraying the slightest hint of fear and astonishment. Only Tom had ever called her princess, so why oh why was this boy now taunting her so cruelly. "Let me go!" Ginny looked at him and he smirked in a most disturbing way, pulling her closer to him so that she was pushed right up against his chest with no room of escape. Her fists came up flush against his broad shoulders and she futilely tried to push him off, clawing and thrashing like an animal. When he wouldn't relent, she turned her head sideways and gave out a blood curling scream that was sure to have been heard two stories above and bellow the shady alcove.

Surprinsingly, the blond Slytherin only chuckled as he forced her around to stare at him. "No one shall hear you love," he murmured huskily against her neck, "Silencing spells really do the trick."

Without warning, Ginny felt her eyes weld up with tears. "What do you want from me?" she gasped, tears now flowing freely from her beautiful brown eyes. She sniffed and stared up at him beseechingly.

A sigh passed his lips and his silver eyes shone brilliantly in the darkness. "I want you to be mine," he murmured quietly, brushing away a teardrop. "Will you be mine Ginevra?"

The redhead looked away, confused and disturbed. What was Malfoy playing at? Why was he acting so strange? He hated her, made sure her life was a living hell everyday, always taunting and insulting her and her family. So why the sudden interest, why the strange use of vocabulary? Nothing made sense. She slowly shook her head, not chancing to look up at him. He was still gripping her close to him and so when she wouldn't turn to him, he gently nudged her.

Still shaking her head she sniffed. "Never," she whispered quietly and turned to face him, feeling his stare penetrate her very being. His eyes looked like liquid pools of mercury, alternating between anger and disappointment. Gaining courage, she defiantly stared back, her body arching so that she stood tall and proud, despite the small space provided. "Never!" she spat back angrily, breaking free of his hold. She turned away and made a reach for her wand but he was quicker, grabbing her wrist roughly. She winced in pain and her wand dropped back in the pocket of her robes.

"You may think you can resist me Ginny love, but you are surely mistaken." He whispered dangerously, making her tremble in fear. "When everything around you lies in ruin and everyone you love is dead you will realize it's all your fault that everything you held precious is gone!"

Ginny shrank back intimidated, unsure of who she was talking to. Surely it couldn't be Malfoy but that left only one other option and it scared Ginny even more than a threat uttered by ferret boy.

"Who are you?" she asked despairingly, her heart fluttering wildly.

He laughed harshly, the sound ringing loudly in her head. "I think you already know the answer to that question princess," he whispered softly, towering over her petite form.

She backed away very much afraid, her eyes reflecting her horror. He advanced in on her, bending over her trembling figure. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and her back pressed against the cold stone wall. She was trapped and she was acutely aware of his breath on her face, coming out evenly in short gasps of air. "Don't To – " but the rest of her words were lost as his lips gently descended upon her own, capturing them in a soft kiss.

She sighed against him, realizing she did not possess the will to fight. Not like this, not now. She relaxed into his kiss as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting and touching her. When she reached for him however, she came up empty handed, his warmth and kiss quite suddenly gone.

"Ginny!" someone called off in the distance and her eyes snapped open, immediately realizing she was once again alone. She sighed, pushing away from her slumped position against the wall. "Ginny!" the call came again and the redhead straightened her robes and stepped out into the wavering torchlight.

"I'm here," she called out, her voice coming out breathless.

"Oh thank Merlin," Charlotte exclaimed, heading towards her. "Where did you go, I was looking for you for ages!" when Ginny didn't answer, her friend continued. "Rounds finished a little while ago and everyone was worried when you didn't show up."

Ginny gave her a weak, apologetic smile. "Sorry, I got carried away and I guess I lost track of time."

"Quite!" Charlotte said, walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, Ginny following silently beside. "Are you sure you're alright?" she pressed, worriedly.

"Yes, just a bit tired that's all," she smiled again.

"Alright," Charlotte said. "Must be that essay you were working on!"

Ginny laughed and both girls trudged on up the moving staircase. At the top of the stairs, Ginny uneasily looked back but her eyes could discern nothing out of sorts in the surrounding darkness. Warily, she spun around, unable to shake the feeling of someone watching her from within the shadows.

"Coming Gingersnaps?" Charlotte beckoned and she nodded, hurrying to catch up.

OOOOOO

Draco Malfoy woke up early the next day with a horrible headache. Pushing the covers off his body, he leaned over the side of his bed and groggily fumbled with his bedside drawer, removing a slim vial, which he immediately unsecured and drank. Dropping the glass flask to the floor, he repositioned himself in the bed, sighing as his head hit the pillow. He winced in pain and grasped the sheets tightly in his fists as the potion warmed his body and started taking effect. He felt as if his head would explode into a million pieces. Just as soon as it had come, the attack passed and he let out a relieved breath, his headache a thing of the past.

Pushing his feet over the edge he dragged himself into an upright position, staring confusedly at his clothing. He could distinctly remember coming down last night to his Head Boy dorm and changing before bed. He was positive he had not fallen asleep in his school uniform, but it seemed his mind was bent on playing tricks on him.

Getting up, he walked over in the direction of the bathroom. In minutes, he came back out clad in only a green towel, his clothes in a dump by his closet. Rummaging through his trunk, he opted on wearing a pair of black pants and a grey sweatshirt. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his wand and his cloak and walked down to the common room.

He acknowledged Blaise with a nod and pushed past him looking for Pansy. He saw her sitting in one of the sofas by the fire, a book open in her lap. When he approached her, she looked up, her book sliding away from her grasp, her gaze turning fearful a she backed away from him.

Draco stared at her confusedly and took a seat beside her. "Pans are you alright?" he asked, showing just as much concern as a Slytherin could possibly be capable of.

She laughed a tinkling sound that sounded on the edge of tears and insanity. "Of course!" she reassured him, her eyes looking about the common room furtively, her book lying forgotten on the floor.

Draco leaned over and picked it up, handing it to her. She gave a small scream, and scrambled, if possible, further away from him, nearly sitting on the armrest of the sofa. "Pans, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, tears now welding up in her eyes. "I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Pans!" he implored, making a grab for her as she darted up and around the sofa. "Tell me!" he tried again and she gave another insane laugh. She looked terrified.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" he nodded, aware that she was yelling and no matter how disinterested Slytherins were in the lives of others, the tow of them were starting to attract quite a crowd. She took a small step away from him, pulling back the sleeve of her robes. Violent purple bruises and welts lined the length of her arm. "You are Draco Malfoy!" She was crying now, making a scene of herself and Draco shifted uneasily. What could he have possibly done to her?

"What are you talking about Pansy, surely you don't mea – "

"I try to talk you out of venturing out into the castle at a horribly late hour and you thrash me around…that's what happened Malfoy," she screamed at him, gesturing wildly. She gasped and sniffed. "And then you come back and you _Crucio_ me until I loose conscience. Do you know where I woke this morning? Do you? I woke up on the floor of the common room, in a pool of blood. What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?"

"Pansy I never touched!" he yelled defensively, his anger and pride besting him. "You're insane!" he raged, "I was in bed all last night," he finished weakly, unsure of himself. He had been in bed, hadn't he? A little voice in his head disagreed and suddenly Draco felt like a man possessed. Why hadn't he been wearing his pajamas if he had indeed slept the entire night? He had no memory of dressing in his uniform a second time and no explanation of why he had in fact done so.

"Am I really Draco?" she questioned quietly, "Or are you?" and with that, she turned away and ran past a bewildered Blaise and into the girls dorms, her sobs the only sound audible in the now silent common room.

Draco sighed and then turned to glare at the people present in the common room. "What are you all looking at!?" he yelled angrily and without a backward glance, he swept out of the common room.

OOOOOO

When Ginny came down to breakfast late, she sat down uneasily at the table, trying against her very being not look in the direction of the Slytherin table. "Where's the trio?" she asked, levitating a porridge bowl in her direction.

"You just missed them," Charlotte said, flipping through the pages of the Daily Prophet, "they said something about a Charms project. You know how Hermione is!"

Ginny nodded, lifting the spoon to her lips and chancing a look at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was absent. Unknowingly, she breathed in relief.

"Alright there Gin? You seem a bit jumpy." Her friend noted, turning to look at her.

"Me?! Oh no, I'm fine." Ginny reassured her turning back to her food.

"Mh…Oh check this out Gingersnaps, it's quite dreadful!" Charlotte exclaimed disturbed, pushing the prophet in front of her. Ginny snatched it up and looked down at the heading.

_**Voldemort Strikes Again**_

_Yesterday evening, Mr. Shortfung, goblin overseer of Gringotts Bank discovered several of his colleagues brutally murdered when he came in for his evening shift. Unfortunately Mr. Shortfung was not available for direct commentary, but sources confirm that the once thought safest wizarding bank Gringotts, is not as secure as we were all led to believe. It is evident from the Dark Mark hovering even now above the bank that this has been a Death Eater attack, however the goblins of the bank have been ever faithful to their traditions and a description of the item, or items, missing has not been divulged. Nevertheless, it is apparent that something very precious was indeed removed from the vaults, since the Ministry of Magic now insists on Auror guards posted on sight. More details on the case expected to be confirmed in tomorrow's post. _

_Dictated to Quick-Quills_

_By Amelia Brown_

_In other news, death toll is on the rise again in Diagon Alley - for more details turn to page 6. _

"I wonder what it could be," Ginny mused, setting the paper down.

"Whatever it is, it has to be big. Gringotts is not exactly easy to break into. Hell, it's impossible to break into. You'd require months of planning and even more magic and men to break down their defenses I expect," Charlotte added thoughtfully. "Somehow I doubt they did it for the gold."

Ginny nodded in agreement taking in the unsettling news. _What are you planning Tom?_ She wondered silently.

OOOOOO

The rest of the day went on peacefully enough, and when Charlotte went to go find Harry just before dinner, Ginny and Luna resolved a walk by the lake would do them both some good. With that decided the girls split paths and agreed to meet in front of the Hogwarts entrance after they had retrieved their winter cloaks. Hurrying out the portrait hole, Ginny casually draped her winter cloak around her shoulders, climbed down to the entrance and pushed back the thick, wooden doors, relishing in the cool breeze that ruffled her fiery locks playfully.

Leisurely she walked a little ways down the path and sat down on the stone ledge that lined the front steps of the entrance. Most of the snow had melted by now, but here and there clumps of it could still be observed glistening in the blinding sunlight. The sound of approaching footsteps met Ginny's ears and, squinting against the blinding light, she turned around.

"Lun – " she begun but suddenly her words turned to ashes and her breath became irregular. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked him, glaring.

"None of your goddamn business Weasel!" he snapped and Ginny was taken aback. _Seems Malfoy's back to normal, _she mused, wondering whether Tom had used Polyjuice potion to impersonate him the night before. No matter, she still watched him uneasily.

"My Malfoy, what crawled up your arse and died?" she smirked, hoping he would not see through her brave face façade.

He surprised her by not answering immediately and instead advancing on her. She stood her ground, praying Luna would hurry the bloody hell up. "As a matter of fact Weasley, maybe you can tell me?"

She cocked her head sideways and raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he had sprouted horns. "Me? Pray how Malfoy?"

"Well you see, I don't remember last night pretty well but the bits I do, I remember quite distinctively."

"5 points from Slytherin Malfoy for being an idiot. It's called a hangover I believe. Did daddy not have this talk with you?" she replied back smartly, ignoring her growing apprehension.

"Don't play the fool Weasley, it doesn't suit you!" he snarled and she felt for the edge of her seat, gripping it tightly. "I wasn't drunk. I just can't remember what I did," she laughed and he glared at her before continuing, "but as I've said before I do remember some things. You included."

"Me?"

"Did I speak French Weasley? Yes you! Now pray, why is that?" he pressed and Ginny fought hard to keep calm.

"I've no idea why, or what for that matter, runs through that sick ferret brain of yours. I can't help it if you fantasize about me," she replied haughtily, trying to make light of the situation when she saw his face darken.

He took two more steps toward her and grasped the front of her robes, shaking her non to gently. "Don't fuck with me Weasley! I know you have an inkling of what happened last night and I want to know!" he yelled and released her. "I have a right to know," he continued more weakly, stepping away from her.

"You're bloody insane Malfoy!" she yelled as she stood up and walked back towards the entrance doors. With her hands on the door latch, she chanced a look over her shoulder, finding Malfoy still rooted to the same spot, his eyes fixed on her. She shuddered and made to open the door

"Am I really insane Weasley?" he called back softly as she stepped through, his voice carrying over to her quietly. The doors shut behind her loudly, jolting her. It was nearly dinner time.

"Ginny I was just – " her blond friend began as she ran towards her.

"Save it Luna. I don't feel like walking anymore," she snapped, taking off her cloak. "I'll see you at dinner." She said and disappeared in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, leaving behind a very puzzled Luna.

OOOOOO

Well? What do you think? Please click the pretty button and let me know  I need at least 10 reviews before I update again. I also want to thank you all for the support given for the last 2 chapters.

Leah


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 3**

OOOOOO

The next couple of weeks flew by uneventfully and, lucky for Ginny, with no appearance whatsoever from Tom. The redhead however was still on edge whenever the Daily Prophet was passed to her, reading yet more horrific tales of the war happening outside the castle walls. Once or twice in passing at dinner, Harry's scar had hurt so much that he was immediately rushed to the hospital wing. "He's angry about something, I can feel it," he whispered deliriously.

Ginny sighed, pushing up against her pillows and dragging her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. It was way past midnight, that much she was sure of, and yet sleep would not come to her. She had played with the idea of taking her potion, but she did not exactly fancy explaining why she was late yet again the next day for Transfiguration. Besides, she would not risk having to write another essay for McGonagall.

Quietly, Ginny removed herself from the warmth of her bed and silently grabbed her cloak from the top of her trunk where she had placed it the night before. Padding lightly on the finished hardwood floor, she reached for her slippers and sneaked out of the girl dormitories.

Once in the common room, she ignored the dying fire, and pushed past the sofas, to the ledge of a securely locked window. With a little effort, Ginny managed to unlock the window, letting in a cool winter breeze. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly reached up a hand to brush it away. Why were things so complicated? Why was Tom haunting her again…was he truly back?

He couldn't be…the diary was destroyed and the Voldemort of the present time knew nothing of her!

Was it all in her head then?

She sighed, opening her eyes to stare at the peaceful scenery of the Hogwarts grounds. What did he want from her? She plagued herself restlessly, hearing his voice even now ring true in her head '_I want you to be mine_'. She would never relent. She hated him, did she not?

With an anguished cry, she turned away from the window and leaned backwards against the ledge, her red hair cascading like a fiery mantle out the window. How could it be that after everything he had done to her and to her family and friends, all the lies he had said and all the hatred she bore for him… how could she still think of him and not be enraged?

Was this what it meant when people said '_love is blind'_? But truly, she was not blinded by him and surely she did not love him! She knew his nature, his dark concepts and most of his deepest, cruelest desires.

She had embraced them in her first year, but she was wiser now, she knew they were misplaced and misconceived and very, very wrong.

This was maddening, she resolved. Why couldn't she just be an average girl? Why couldn't he be an average boy? It would be so easy, so simple, if he knew how to love…if she could teach him how to love...

She laughed silently, her head dropping in defeat. Him…love her…the very idea! It was absurd and completely irrational, and she was very much aware that love was an impossible feat for him.

So then, why did she harbor feelings for him? Why had she never gotten over her stupid fascination with him that arose during her first year? He had tried to kill her after all!

Sitting there, her back uncomfortably resting against the window ledge, her hair a mess from the wind, and her eyes puffy and red from unshed tears, Ginny came to a shocking realization. Despite her failed attempts at any kind of a relationship and despite all that he had done and would continue on doing…Ginny loved him.

She loved all of his little flaws -- the way she remembered his eyes would light up and his lips would set when he was angry. She adored his smirk and the way he arrogantly tilted his head when he thought he was wining an argument. She even loved his hair when it strayed messily in front of his eyes.

She laughed now, fully, a silent shrill of madness. Ginevra Molly Weasley loved Tom Marvolo Riddle… Lord Voldemort … The Dark Lord …she was in love with him!

"Ginny?" a hesitant, distinctly male voice came from the foot of the stairs.

Ginny turned, "Harry!"

"I thought I heard noises," he began, scratching the back of his head and looking around sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep…so I came down." She nodded, remaining silent. "You alright? Looks like you've been crying."

She shook her head, closing the window and taking a seat in one of the sofas. "No, it was merely the wind. It's blowing quite strongly." She smiled weakly, patting the empty spot beside her. "What troubles you so much that you couldn't sleep?"

He took up her offer and sat down next to her, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what to make of life anymore Gin. Everything is so bloody complicated!" _You don't know the half of it Harry, _she thought sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm scared Ginny --not that I haven't been before -- but its different now. Before it was just Ron, Hermione and I…now I've got Charlotte to look after too. I can't bare the thought of loosing her. I -- I think I love her!"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said, her heart reaching for him.

"I don't know what to do. I feel His emotions and sense His plotting in my head -- and I can't help but wonder what would happen if He ever harmed her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that she died because she knew me."

Ginny sharply tugged at him. "You mustn't think like that Harry! The only thing it will achieve is misery and it will just distract you from what must be done." She said sternly, an unfamiliar ache rising up within her as her thoughts once more strayed over to Tom. No! Harry **had **to kill him! "If you love Charlotte, then fight for a better world in which she can live in, don't just give up! Don't give **her** up because it's a hard road up ahead. She'll hate you for it!"

He looked sideways at the redhead, a trace of a smile lingering on his lips. "Ginny that's probably the best advice I've been given. Thank you!"

She smiled in return, standing up. "Well I've done my job of mothering you Potter," she smirked, "but if I don't sleep at least a wink, I shall be forced to resort to drastic measures of keeping awake tomorrow!"

"G'night then Gin!"

"Goodnight Harry!" the petite redhead whispered, rushing back up to the girl dorms.

OOOOOO

History of Magic was a dire class. Ginny yawned loudly, trying against her very nature to keep awake and follow on what Professor Binns was saying. Taking notes, was an even more horrific ordeal altogether, so as if to say just that, Ginny's quill and parchment lay unfinished in front of her, in a heap of spilled ink and scribbled words.

"…and I expect a full three-foot-long composition on 'The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards'. Class dismissed!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, quickly stuffing her things into her bag, and dashing out the door in an attempt to escape the dreadful class. Lightly making her way down to Potions, she hurried on unawares until she smacked fully into an unexpected student.

"So sorry, I -- " her tongue suddenly felt heavy as she felt unable to continue. "Malfoy," she acknowledged curtly, straightening her robes and pushing past him, eager to put as much space between them as possible.

Luck, however, seemed not to be on her side. Quick to act, Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Ginevra," he murmured and Ginny spun around, glaring at the hand that was wrapped gently around her wrist. For the first time, Ginny took notice of a familiar looking silver band resting against his index finger. Her eyes widened and she recoiled back, trying furtively to pull herself away.

"Let me go!" she whispered dangerously, drawing her gaze level with his.

"No!" he bit back quietly, dragging her after him as he pushed her behind a heavy, ornate tapestry.

Ginny sighed, and looked up at him. "What is it you want Tom?"

The blond boy smirked and his eyes bore down into her, alternating colour between a murky grey and a garnet red. "I thought I made that clear already pet … such lovely dreams, wouldn't you agree?"

She flushed, and looked away. "You and I both know that's not what you're really after Riddle," she ground out, embarrassed.

He trailed a finger down the side of her face, and she pulled away, resolved not to give into her emotions. "What a wise young woman you've become princess!"

She snorted. "Hardly! I should scream bloody murder and report you to Dumbledore, but I'm not doing that am I?"

He laughed. "And why not?"

She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze and remained silent. "What do you want from me?" she bit out, looking at the floor, the wall, the suit of armor to her left…anywhere but him.

"You have something that belongs to me, and I want it back. It's simple really, if you strip down the essential details."

"It was always like this with you wasn't it?" She laughed silently to herself, shaking her head. "You can never get me while I'm under the protection of Hogwarts."

He pushed a stray curl out of her face and titled her head back so he could get a better look at her. "That's where you're wrong Ginny love. I'm willing to bet you don't want anything unfortunate to befall your family." He said smiling, his eyes cold and calculating and cruel, "Perhaps an attack on the ministry -- dear old dad and your brother Percy found dead in the rubble. Or maybe that one brother of yours…the dragon trainer, Charlie…such a dangerous job, taking care of those beasts is."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Please," she whispered, "Please Tom! Don't hurt them!"

He seemed not to hear her. "Maybe even Potter's sidekick, Ronald. Surely you don't expect him to come out alive?"

Ginny, on the verge of tears, grabbed his shirt. "I'll do anything! Please…just promise me you won't hurt my family. Promise me!"

He sneered, plying her small hands away from him. "You are in no measure to make demands princess." He explained calmly and she sobbed, looking away. "However, I might decide to reward your…compliance," he said, watching her. "Come to the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight. Do not tell anyone if you know what's best for them."

She nodded without looking up, her body shuddering as she felt his lips descend to her cheek. "I eagerly await your presence princess!" he chuckled, walking away.

With a resonated sob, her knees gave way under her and she slumped down the length of the wall.

OOOOOO

Ginny paused briefly at the door, looking at her bed and her belongings sadly. A moving picture of her family waved back at her from her bedside table. She sighed, feeling the onslaught of tears settling in.

Shaking her head, she wiped at the corner of her eyes and pulled up the hood of her cloak. Her footsteps were soundless as she moved down to the common room and across towards the exit of the common room. Once outside within the drafty corridors of Hogwarts, she began her descent to the first level, where she would follow the shadowy path that would lead her to the Forbidden Forest.

The night was dark and damp, the air a bitter cold. She pulled her cloak tighter around her trembling body, and treaded slowly across the grounds. Midway she stopped, her eyes searching the shadowy outline of the forest and taking note of the outline of a person, casually leaning against a tree, waiting. She sighed, her eyes moving away from the shrouded figure and looking on towards the lake. Without any notice, she turned sharply and began walking quickly in the direction of the water. She could feel his astonishment and anger rolling off him in waves of dark magic and knew he would risk everything if he were to follow her. Comforted by the fact that he would not dare set off the wards, she spared not a single glance behind her as she continued on forwards. However, her presumptions were mistaken, for when she had reached the edge of the cliffs overlooking the water's edge, she felt a sharp tug on her right shoulder.

"Princess!" he hissed, her eyes emotionless as she turned to look at him. "What are you doing?" he bit out, his whole face contorted with anger.

She laughed, taking a step back. "You said you needed me," she started, taking another step back, "you said you'd hurt my family if I did not do as you said," she smiled, but it was not pleasant or even remotely happy. She took another step back, "I figure that if I was dead, you couldn't hurt anyone to get me anymore," and before he could register what she had said and connect it to what she was actually planning to do, Ginny had turned around and with a small leap, had thrown herself off the edge, her cloak billowing, and her limbs flailing as she griped the air.

OOOOOO

My God! I had ¾ of the chapter done and then it struck me! Major Writters Block :(

Sad right! Well once again, I hope this chapter is to your liking. Sorry its a bit short. Let me know of your opinion guys please, it means the world. Thanks goes out to: Tears of Ebon-Grey, Ginevra, Elizabeth Vida, The Creatress, gineveramalfoy1894, TMR, JennCvice, Iridescence1, BuffyAngel shipper for ever! Your support was much appreciated and some of the reviews have helped me with the plot so keep it coming ;)

PS: the story is not up with J.K's books 100, this meaning that when Draco tried to kill Dumbledore he failed but Snape was not there to intervene. Therefore Dumbledore is alive and by some miracle (it's a magical world after all) Draco was allowed to come back to Hogwarts.

Love,

Leah


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 4**

OOOOOO

_She laughed, taking a step back. "You said you needed me," she started, taking another step back, "you said you'd hurt my family if I did not do as you said," she smiled, but it was not pleasant or even remotely happy. She took another step back, "I figure that if I was dead, you couldn't hurt anyone to get me anymore," and before he could register what she had said and connect it to what she was actually planning to do, Ginny had turned around and with a small leap, had thrown herself off the edge, her cloak billowing, and her limbs flailing as she griped the air._

OOOOOO

As she fell, Ginny had little time for regret of what she had just done. Truth be told, she had acted on impulse, but as she plummeted down to her inevitable death she was sure she had made the right decision. Just knowing that she had done everything within her power to protect the ones she loved was enough in itself to give her consolation that her death would not be in vain. She would miss her life, but she could take comfort that at least in death, Tom would no longer be able to harm her. Finally at ease with herself, she closed her eyes against the whipping wind and passed out into what she expected would be death.

Meanwhile Tom wasted no time in taking action. Quickly pulling out his wand, he leaned over the edge and whispered a brief incantation. Within seconds Ginny's light, limp form casually rested in the crook of his arms, her head lolling unconsciously over the side. He sighed and angrily started across the Hogwarts grounds and into the Forbidden Forest, where he apparated them both away.

Once within the Riddle Manor, he barked sharp orders at the frightened houselves and, feeling that they were clearly inept of following out simple instructions, he briskly set off in the direction of his chambers, making a note to severely punish the creatures later.

He set her gently on the bed, covering her up with black silk sheets, and propping her head softly against the vast expanse of pillows. He sat down opposite of the bed in a plush armchair, leaned back, and waited.

OOOOOO

Pansy Parkinson usually liked figuring things out on her own. Independent by nature, she loathed the help of others. This matter however – she felt – overstepped her understanding capabilities, and it wasn't because she was simple, or anything of the sort. She just felt as if there was something deeper at play, something much darker, and way above her grasp.

Finding she could no longer get rest, she packed on her cloak, quickly dodged out of the Slytherin common room, and walked further down into the depths of the dungeons. Her footfalls fell abruptly silent in front of a tall, heavy set door, and she stretched out her hand and knocked gently.

She would admit to no one but herself that she was feeling a bit nervous and scared, but she managed to keep a cool, aloof composure as any good Slytherin would. The door opened slightly and a voice came lightly from the other side. "Come in, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy frowned, caught by surprise as to how the Professor had known the identity of his late night caller. However, she quickly dismissed any such further thoughts and stepped through, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Sit," Professor Snape ordered, indicating to an empty chair by the fire. She nodded and walked over, sliding down slowly. "Now, Miss Parkinson, I expect there is a good reason for you interrupting my night's sleep."

She looked up at him startled, half a mind made up to yell at him and tell him that it most surely did not appear as though he had been sleeping. But she kept quiet and nodded. "Of course Professor, or else I'd be safely tucked in my bed, sleeping my petty troubles away."

Snape's upper lip twitched, but otherwise he remained silent, his face emotionless.

Sighing, she gathered her courage about her and looked up. "Professor, I fear there is something wrong with Draco," she said hesitatingly.

Snape, leaning against the edge of a potion shelf, nodded at her to continue. "His behavior of late is very strange. Sir, I think he's loosing it! He rarely speaks to anyone, he locks himself in his dorm, and he lashes out at everyone near him. It's a nightmare having him around!"

"I see," the professor murmured, thoughtfully.

"Do you really?" she asked, her eyes unreadable as her voice shook with unleashed emotion. "Swear to me Professor, as protector of our House, and as a fellow Death Eater," Snape stiffed, but he remained silent, "swear this conversation will not leave this room!"

"You have my word, Miss Parkinson."

She looked relieved and stood up, walking over to the older man. She gently tugged her cloak off and cast it on the vacant chair. She turned her bare forearm towards him, and softly whispered, "I don't want anyone to know about this. I feel odd enough revealing it to you."

"Miss Parkinson but that's – "

"The Dark Mark."

"But it's – "

"Raw? Blemished? Unclean?" She gave a small, hysterical laugh, "He did this to me…Draco did. I'm scared Professor, I'm scared for him! Something's wrong, I know it!"

"Miss Parkinson, I advise you to steer clear of young Malfoy for the time being." Snape said, gently tracing his spindly fingers across the marred skin. "I give you my word I shall try to find what is amiss with Draco." She nodded, remaining silent. "Now, I expect the pain you're feeling is not just emotional?"

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "It hurts to even breathe."

"Where else did he hurt you?"

She smiled, cynically. "Everywhere," she said woefully.

Snape swore. "I'll give you a batch of potions. It'll take the pain away and make the scars disappear with time." He announced, pulling away for her and walking over to his potions.

"Thank you Professor, I am forever grateful." she said, warping her expensive cloak about her once more.

"Do not thank me yet Miss Parkinson, for the worst – I fear – is yet to come!"

OOOOOO

Harry awoke with a start, his head throbbing painfully, his vision swimming in and out of focus. Putting his hand to his head, he drew himself into an upright position feeling as if he was going to be sick at any moment.

The dream…it felt so real! Was it real? He shook his head – dazed – and reached over for the glass of water he kept by on his bedside table. He wanted to get up and check on Ginny…just in case his dream had been a vision. He cursed, remembering the spell that bound boys from ever getting into the girls' dorms. But he had to do something! He couldn't just very well wait for the morning. Resolved made, he pushed away from the warm confines of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak, making his way quietly out of the Gryffindor Tower.

The halls of Hogwarts were eerily tranquil, and the only thing that moved were the flickering torch lights as they danced up the walls. Shivering, he drew his cloak closer to his body, and making sure he was well concealed, set off towards the Headmaster's office. Thankfully, none of the staircases decided to move and he managed to get down to the second level corridor without any detours. However, he was not so lucky as to have no encounters with any professors. As he was heading around the corner that would eventually direct him into the hallway leading up to Dumbledore's office, he nearly collided with Professor Snape.

Pulling back sharply, he held his breath and sank further into the shadowy depths of a stone niche, watching wearily as the greasy Professor stopped abruptly, and slowly turned around, his black, beady eyes scanning the expanse of the corridor.

Coming back empty handed, the older man sneered, and without a backwards glance proceeded to walk away. Harry, judging that there was enough safe distance between him and the Slytherin Professor, let out a relieved sigh and stepped slowly away from his hiding space.

He frowned, continuing to advance towards the gargoyle staircase. What was Snape up to? Had he been to see Dumbledore as well? About what?

He tried to clear his head as he covered the short distance remaining, rummaging his memory for the password to the Headmaster's office. Pulling the cloak off his head, he quickly whispered the password, and was allowed in, the Gargoyle staircase groaning and moaning as it twisted to reveal the staircase entrance. Harry knocked twice, and upon hearing a brief admitting approval from Dumbledore, pushed past the door and into the warm, cozy office of the former Transfiguration Professor.

"Harry," the old man murmured, mildly surprised, "please sit."

Harry nodded, sitting down, and declining the sweet he had been offered. "What is it Harry?"

Uneasily, Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair, skewing his glasses aside a bit. "Professor, I had a very disturbing dream…I do not know if it was a vision, like the ones from before," he broke up, suddenly unsure of how to put it across. "It was about Ginny, sir!"

Dumbledore looked unfazed. "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes Professor."

"Well Harry, tell me everything you saw, and maybe I can shed some light on it."

Harry nodded, sighing, and began telling the old Headmaster everything he had dreamt, the horrifying truth becoming clearer and clearer as her recounted his dream.

OOOOOO

Ginny slowly awoke, groggily becoming aware of her situation. At first she was unmoved by the change of surroundings, but as she became more awake, a deep panic rooted itself deep within her. Her fingers slowly, lazily slipped over the black silk sheets and her brows furrowed in confusion.

She definitely knew heaven wasn't supposed to look this dark, and hell she was certain was nowhere near as comfortable as the bed she was occupying. The other option, she rather did not want to think of at the moment, although subconsciously she was acutely aware of where she was.

Tom, she suddenly remembered. With a start, she stumbled off the bed, the black sheets tumbling silkily after her. Gasping, she looked down on herself, only to take note of her attire. Her cloak and her flimsy muggle clothing had been removed, replaced by a rich, expensive nightdress that wrapped itself around her petite body lavishly.

Feeling naked and exposed, she hastily reached for the fallen bed sheets and warped them tightly around herself in hope of covering as much as she could.

An amused chuckle echoed lightly from behind her, and Ginny dared not turn around for fear of what she would see. She felt footstep quietly tread behind her and before she had the chance to react or move away she felt cool, elegant fingers touch her shoulder and tug gently at the silky material. She felt his breath against her neck before she even heard his voice.

"You shouldn't try to hide your beauty Ginevra," Tom whispered softly, his lips millimeters away from the creamy expanse of her skin. "You are not a little girl anymore," he continued, pulling the material loose from her now limp grasp. Ginny shivered, whether from the sudden loss of heat or the proximity of the Dark Lord, she was yet unsure. "You are a woman now, no longer a Princess, but a Queen!"

She desperately wanted to deny his words, to turn around and push him away, tell him he was wrong and that she was no one's princess or queen. The one thing she did, however, was the complete opposite. It had seemed as though all reasoning had flown out the window, and she found herself leaning into his soft kisses, her eyes suddenly heavy and fluttering closed. A gasped caught between a sigh and a moan lightly pushed past her lips as Tom drew her closer to him, his hands slipping below the curve of her breasts and intertwining with her own small, delicate ones. Roughly, he spun her around, and before Ginny had the time to snap to attention, he crashed his lips down on hers, violently seeking the warmth of her own tongue wrapped around his.

Unwillingly, or rather against her voice of reason, she gave into the kiss, one of her hands breaking free and resting easily against his shoulder for balance. He tasted of cool, crushed mint leaves and the spicy aftertaste of firewhisky, a combination that she found both stimulating and intoxicating. It was all she could do to maintain her upright position by leaning into the kiss, and bracing most of her weight against him, her loose hand abandoning its place by the crook of his neck only to slowly trail down the front of his robes and weakly grasp a handful of material for support.

He groaned in her ear softly, pleasantly caught by surprise at the sudden closure between them. The fact that she had been the one to pull him in closer ignited him further, and it took all his self control to try and slow down, instead of throwing her down and ravishing her on the floor, disregarding even the comfort of the bed only a foot away from them. Panting, he pulled away from her, closing his eyes against the emotions her lips evoked as they trailed slowly from his mouth to the side of his neck, nipping and biting as they descended.

"Ginevra," he said, his voice coming out as a husky whisper instead of the commanding tone he had intended. "Ginny…Stop!" he tried again, this time more sure of himself.

As if finally coming down to reality, Ginny froze, her limbs turning into stone in his embrace as her world crashed around her. "If you continue this way, I really cannot be held responsible for my actions." He chuckled, noting her flushed expression.

Weakley, she stumbled away from him, and fell noiselessly against the bed.

"Tell me Ginevra, do you feel the same yearning for me as I do for you?" he asked walking over to her, his shadow looming dominantly over her fragile form.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes betraying everything she had tried her hardest to keep bottled up within her all the years. Quickly, she looked away, her hands shaking as she brought them to rest in her lap. He chuckled, bending down to her level.

"It's like an ache, a suffocating pain, desperate to be healed, to be set loose. You need not admit to me, I know you feel it. You just proved me you are as much aware of it as I," he said smirking, one of his hands gently turning her head in his direction. "Do not shy away from me Ginevra, for whether you like it or not, I know you better than you know yourself!"

"Please Tom, leave me be," she whispered, defeated. "You got what you wanted, I am yours now…just leave me alone for a while."

He laughed. "Silly Ginevra, I am nowhere near getting everything I want. You see, while your body drives me insane day and night, I require you for things much grander than my petty lust." He whispered his voice a gentle, menacing caress. He touched her lightly, and a shock of electricity flew between them, magic thickly filling the air.

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from him, scrambling off the bed as far as she could manage. He threw his head back and laughed sinisterly, before pinning her down with a cool, collected look. "No," she whispered softly, disbelieving. "It's not possible!"

"Oh but it is my sweet, sweet Ginevra. You can deny it for however long you wish, but sooner or later you must accept the facts. It's the truth my lovely Queen…I have a part of you inside me, while you my love, house a part of my own twisted soul within you. Surely you must've wondered all these years what happened to the diary Horcrux. Surely you would've realized that part of it had mingled with your own life force, while the rest had slinked back in the diary when Potter had attempted to destroy it."

"No…You're lying!" she said heatedly, her eyes as steely as her refutation.

Tom disregarded her. "We can make each other whole, and I intend to use you to get the power I rightfully deserve! Do not resist it Ginevra. It would so much more pleasurable if you were willing. Besides, I'd hate for anything to happen to you family!"

With a strangled yell, Ginny lunged at him, her small hands balled into fists, ineffectively hitting his strong chest. "You bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

Effortlessly, he pried her frail hands away from him, and pushed them forcefully to her sides. "Earlier actions say otherwise my lovely Ginevra. Now be a good girl and stay here until I come for you. Try to escape or hurt yourself in any way, and I promise you it will be the life of one of your family members." He chuckled, walking towards a door Ginny had previously overlooked. "Keep in mind love, people with so much to protect are easily manipulated!" and with that declaration, he waved his wand and stepped through the door, amused upon hearing something shatter noisily against its frame.

Breaking her would be even more satisfying than her little, lithe body giving away into his carnal desires.

OOOOOO

I'm so glad that this chapter is done, because I felt I had overlooked a few characters in the last chapter, namely Pansy!

I hope you are all happy Tom is back to being Tom, the sexiness we all know and love, not that Draco Malfoy is not hot as well…but he's just not Tom! First off I want to clarify something. Last chapter when Ginny threw herself off the cliff, it was Tom in his own flesh and body who was by her, not a possessed Draco…hence the "…knew he would risk everything if he were to follow her. Comforted by the fact that he would not dare set off the wards…" That's one thing I felt I was not clear about. Sorry guys. I also want to apologize for the short and abrupt ending of last chapter, but I really ran out of ideas, I did not want to prolong posting b/c of a few couple of sentence.

Also I want to emphasize, that this story is not up to cannon all the way, b/c truly I prefer if Draco had broad shoulders, as 'Ginevra' pointed out in a previous chapter review, and not slim limbs. It's much sexier in my opinion. Hope that's okay with you my lovely readers…so, now that I've rambled enough, maybe you still have time to leave a nice, long, criticizing review!

Thanks, for last chapter's reviews, goes out to: Hazel, SlytherinsDoItBetter, blueEyedangel, Adelianna Riddle, HPluvah, Mr. Riddle1978, TMR, Tears of Ebon-Grey, JennCvice, Elizabeth Vida, Ginevra, and the The Creatress (thanks for the advice, it helped a lot – keep it coming)

REVIEW!

Love Leah


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** No one really knew and understood the real Ginny Weasley better than her long lost diary. Will she shine in the light, or bask in eternal darkness, when ghosts of a past best forgotten come back to haunt her?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own wild imagination!

OOOOOO

**Chapter 5**

OOOOOO

Ginny sat by the window, casually resting her elbows on the sill, watching the bleary winter scenery as time trickled by. In a short while she had come to the conclusion that everything in the room was magically shut and she had given up on trying to escape even longer before that. Two days had passed since her encounter with Tom, and she was thankful that whatever was going on outside the walls of her prison was keeping him well away from her. It had been two long days and she hoped that by now someone was out looking for her, having picked up on her sudden disappearance. 

It was sad to think that it seemed nearly impossible, unless by some miracle, that someone might come rescue her. She truly did not want Harry or anyone from the Order to risk themselves and everything they were trying to protect by coming here solely for her.

Behind her, Ginny heard the slight sound of a spell being lifted, and moments later the door opened. She turned just in time to see Lucius Malfoy step through, carrying a silver tray with food and a certain vial. 

Bemused, Ginny stared pointedly at the tall, blond man, for it had been Nott who had come to her chambers bearing her food for the short time she had been at the Dark Lord's hideout. Now amused, Ginny watched as he drew nearer, observing her as closely as she did him, and set the tray on a nearby table. 

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I must say I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy was reduced to carrying out the duties of a lowly house elf."

Lucius eyes flashed and he sneered at her. "Well, Miss Weasley, I never thought I'd see the day when a Weasley became the whore of the Dark Lord. I guess we were both deluded," he chuckled airily. 

Her cheeks reddened, and she felt her temper build. 

"Tell me girl, are you a virgin?" Ginny's eyes widened, and she felt at a loss for words. 

"What business of that is yours?" she asked hotly. 

"My dear, stupid girl," he said, noting with pleasure her increasing anger, "everything you do is the Dark Lord's business now, hence it becomes my business to know such facts as one of his loyal supporters." 

Thoroughly embarrassed, Ginny turned away to stare fixedly at the wall on her other side. "Well he can dream on if he thought I was saving myself for him!" she said loudly, annoyed. 

Lucius Malfoy chuckled, picking up the vial from the tray. "Then you should have no problems with this." He removed the stopper and walked over to her. "Drink it, girl!" he ordered. 

Ginny looked at the liquid with distrust. "What is it?"

"It is of no importance! Now drink it willingly, otherwise there are other ways for this to be administered that aren't so civilized."

Scowling, and knowing she would much rather avoid being cursed, she picked up the slim glass vial and drank it, wincing as the contents slowly filtered down her throat.

Lucius laughed, moving away and shaking his head. "Now I can see why he prefers you! You are as obedient as a lap dog!" 

Ginny seethed. It was all she could do to keep herself from lunging at him and ripping him to shreds. And why shouldn't she? He was after all, the very man who had brought about the ruin of her life in her first year. He was the one that had caused her introduction to Tom Riddle. 

As calmly as she could, she removed herself from the window and strode purposely in his direction. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I think I've found another common ground for us. Tell me, how is your son, dear Draco, faring these days?"

"Draco? What of him?"

Disregarding his question, she continued, "Tell me, do you do everything the Dark Lord asks, without questioning his authority?" His silence gave her his answer well enough. "So obedient, so loyal a servant you are, even when it concerns your family…your only heir," she said, trailing her fingers slowly in the patterns of the silver tray. 

"What are you playing at you little wench?" he sourly asked, snatching the tray from under her probing fingers and backing slowly towards the door.

"Tsk, tsk, temper, Mr. Malfoy, temper!" she said, a little smile playing at her lips. "Do you recognize this ring?" she asked, waving her hand prettily in front of his face. 

He did not answer her, but his face darkened considerably and in that moment she knew that he was now well aware of what she was hinting at. 

Smiling fully, she came to stop only millimeters away from him. "You are an obedient lab dog indeed!" 

Turning around, Lucius Malfoy angrily waved his wand at the door, quickly stepping by. Her laugh echoed eerily down the length of the hall, and when there had been enough distance between them so that he could no longer hear her, Lucius tried with all his will to make sense of what had just happened. He could, however, not forget her parting words – _obedient lab dog indeed_.

If Draco had one half of the set, and she the other, it could mean one thing and one thing only. 

OOOOOO

The grim news of Ginny's disappearance had clearly not gone well with the Weasleys. Proof of this was the depressed expression they all wore and the air of broken spirit that circulated the spacious room. The lot of them sat around a vast, wooden table, listening intently to what Severus Snape was recapping. Present amongst the gathering, Harry furiously tried to think back on when it had all gotten so bad so sudden. Only Snape's words brought him back to the meeting at hand and he unexpectedly found himself growing angrier and angrier. 

Snape's oily voice poured out thickly as he continued from his brief pause, "…now as I was saying, I never knew what the Dark Lord planned to put into the potion. I only knew of its potency, and as Albus was fully aware of, we had agreed that my position would've been highly compromised if I'd refused to help with it."

"What exactly did you drop into the potion?" Arthur Weasley questioned darkly, his eyes narrowed.

The Potion's Master did not turn his way. "I had no choice," he pointedly enunciated, "Lucius gave it to me that night. How it came to be in his possession I would truly like the find out!"

"Bloody hell, just cut the playacting and say it!" Ron yelled, nearly jumping out of his chair to throttle his professor. 

"Mr. Weasley!" the Headmaster sharply scolded, and the redhead, slumped back into his chair, sourly observing. "Severus if you please."

"I could not stop it as it was not in my power to do so. Apparently the Dark Lord thought there was still something of his Horcrux left in it. I was forced to drop his diary into the potion, and along with it, all of its memories from Ginevra's first year."

"You dammed Death Eater!" Arthur shouted, tipping over his chair in his haste to stand, towering over the greasy Slytherin. 

"You bastard!"

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands you Slytherin piece of trash!"

"You will do no such thing young man! Sit back down this instant, Ronald. You too, Arthur," Molly shrieked amidst the commotion. "Now, Harry dear, try to refrain from such ugly language in the future," she said weakly, pulling him down with the help of Hermione on his other side. "What's done is done. Severus has no fault here! These are the kinds of risks Severus must take in order to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"But Mrs. Weasley – " 

"What Molly said could not have been better put," Albus slowly added. "We are here to search for a solution to this unfortunate situation, not to point accusatory fingers at one another. For the time being I conclude there is not much we can do."

"Surely that cannot be, Albus," Minerva frowned not entirely happy with the outcome of the discussion. "We must do something to help Miss Weasley," she said, pursing her sharp lips together in disapproval. 

"I agree, Minerva, however for now I feel it is best to allow Severus to get the outlook of the situation from the inside perspective, to find out where Miss Weasley has been taken and what are Voldemort's intentions in her regard."

"I hate to try and comprehend what you are suggesting Headmaster, sir. I truly wish to think that you don't expect my sister to bear this through."

"Mr. Weasley, please understand that even if we were to have the whole Ministry of Magic on this, we would still have problems with Voldemort's army. Tactic is the essential method in this situation, and, I'm afraid, the only way to save your sister." 

Ron looked away, his expression livid. He was not pleased. None of them were. 

"So how long do we wait?" Harry asked, barely containing his own anger.

"As long as it takes," the old wizard replied. "Severus will leave tonight."

Ron scoffed, and shook Hermione's reassuring hand away. "Why should we trust him again? Ginny is in this situation because of him in the first place!"

"Ronald! Severus is your professor first and foremost. Be respectful!"

"Why should I be? He's nothing but a slimy, lying, Slytherin snake. He's probably double crossing us too!"

"Mr. Weasley! Quiet down at once!" Dumbledore ordered, his blue eyes flashing behind his half-moon spectacles. 

Snape sneered, openly displeased. "Mr. Weasley, you may leave if you find my presence here too…offending," he coolly offered. 

"Severus!" Minerva huffed indignantly.

"Everything about you offends me!" Ron declared heatedly, leaning across the table to peer menacingly at the older man.

"Ron!" Hermione implored, tugging fruitlessly at his shirt sleeve. 

"Leave then!" Snape bit back, his dark eyes cold.

For a few moments no one spoke, and the only thing that could be heard was Ron's laboured breathing. Deciding enough was enough, Dumbledore intervened, rigidly standing up. "Mr. Weasley I order you to sit down this minute and cease this nonsense!"

Briefly breaking eye contact with the Potions' Master, Ron looked crossly at his Headmaster. "No."

Hermione gasped and Molly stood up, making a reach for her son, who fluidly moved out of her reach. "Ronald!" she yelled distressed at his retreating back. "Ronald!" The sound of the door slamming shut shook the room, and Hermione trembled.

"I'm with Ron on this!" Harry said, pointedly standing up. "This meeting is a waste of time! And you professor," he addressed, rounding on Snape, "are a traitorous Death Eater. My father was right to dislike you so!" Harry declared, heading towards the door.

"Harry please!" Hermione shrieked while running after him, the door sharply shutting in her face, nearly colliding with her nose. She hastily opened it and ran out as well.

Dumbledore sighed and Molly shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Severus. It's hard on all of us!"

Snape did not acknowledge her apology, but instead looked away, sneering as always. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for Molly," Arthur said.

"Really Arthur!" Molly said annoyed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat,"There is no point in dwelling on what has passed. Severus has a job to do and this meeting is now, clearly, over!" 

OOOOOO

Severus Snape left the Order meeting livid to say the least. How dare they?! After all that he had done, and the numerous risks he had taken for their precious safety, distrust was how they repaid him? The nerve! He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he barely registered a person smacking right into him, fresh tears leaving their imprint on the front of his black cloak.

He took a step back to steady himself and then drew closer toward the crying form of the person who had run so ruthlessly into him. He toyed with the idea of taking hefty house points but thought better of it after noting the Slytherin crest neatly imprinted on the brand new robes. 

Wondering who she was, he bent down to help the poor girl up just as a voice echoed threateningly down the length of the sparsely lit corridor. "Pansy? Where are you hiding, love?"

"Miss Parkinson?" Severus questioned quietly, pulling her shaking form into a standing position. She gave a weak nod, averting her gaze away from her professor and toward the end of the hallway.

"Pansy, there is no use in hiding. I will find you, pet, and I assure you that the more you make me look for you, the thinner my patience grows. I know you hate it when I'm angry," the voice chuckled evilly, drawing near.

"Professor," Pansy whispered, panic etched into every nerve of her being. "You cannot let him find me! Please, help me!"

"You little wench, when I find you, you'd wish you were dead. Don't toy with me, you stupid whore!" Draco's Malfoy stated coolly, anger rolling off every octave of his even voice. 

Pushing Pansy behind him, Snape took a few steps in the young man's direction. "Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this? Explain yourself this instant!"

"Step out of my way, Severus, this does not concern you. It is between me and that ignorant tart." 

Shocked, and a bit angered, Snape purposely stood his ground. "I will not move until you explain your irrational behaviour of late, Mr. Malfoy."

"Really Severus, I would have expected a bit more respect and recognition from you. Clearly my trust in you was poorly placed, but there are other ways to get you to move out of the way."

"What are you playing at boy?"

Hand hovering above the pocket of his robes Snape stared emotionlessly into Draco's cool gaze, noting the way his eyes would occasionally flash red. Before Snape could comprehend the magnitude of the situation, he was pinned against the wall, the tip of Draco's finger pressed harshly into the scarred flesh of the Dark Mark. "Maybe this will jog your memory a bit," he laughed, his face contorting maliciously. "_Crucio_!" 

Pansy sobbed loudly and with a shriek threw herself at the blond. "Stop it, Draco!  
Stop it!" 

Easily turning sideways, Draco pushed her away, roughly grabbing her by the ends of her hair and snatching her close. "You Parkinsons were never good for anything. Draco's gone, you silly bint, and you'd best be off showing the respect you owe to your Dark Lord!" 

"NO!" she screamed, reaching around for the hand that was violently tugging at her scalp. "Let me go!" Hands flailing, she scratched at his hold on her and he winced back, his grip loosening, the sound of metal coming in contact with the ground loudly echoing in the deserted corridor. 

Pansy stared at the silver band in awe and horror. "Pansy, what's happening to me?" Draco's voice softly inquired from above. 

She looked up at him, taking note that somewhere to her left Snape had collapsed to the floor in agony and exhaustion. Draco swayed once on his feet, his hands reaching for the wall beside him in support. "Draco?" she yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Pans, I…" he trembled, collapsing into a faint.

"Draco!" 

OOOOOO

Ginny was bored. In fact she was so bored she could do with anyone's company, even Lucius'. It had been three days now, and the only human contact or conversation she had experienced was when one of the Death Eaters would stop by to bring her meals and the horrid potion. If this kept up, she felt she could easily go insane. She need air, she need someone to talk to! Anyone would do!

She had tried everything to occupy her time. She had bathed, changed her clothes, even putting on a small fashion show for her own amusement, changing into the countless clothes she had found out in a closet at the back of the room. 

Currently grabbed in a plain white men's shirt and a pair of jean shorts, she stared fixedly at a vase of flowers in attempt at trying her hand with wandless magic. It was not working and her frustration was mounting as the time slowly filtered by.

Suddenly, as if her pleas had been heard by some higher power above, the door opened. True she had been in need of company and surely she had said anyone would do, but she definitely hadn't meant him!

Scowling, she kept her place on the bed, her brows slowly drawing into a frown as she watched him advancing in on her like a predator on its prey. "What no pretty conversations tonight my Lord?" she chuckled prettily and before she could comment further, she found herself staring at the ceiling of the canopy.

Face hovering close above hers, Tom smiled darkly. "Not tonight pet, not tonight."

Despite herself, she shivered in anticipation, gasping when his lips hungrily overtook her own, his hands heatedly trailing along the curve of her body. Throwing her head back, she arched her body into him, his lips following wildly in pursuit of the throbbing vein at the base of her throat. His fingers expertly pursued the outline of her breasts so plainly concealed by his flimsy dress shirt, descending lower and lower until they reached their destination, tugging roughly at the waistband of her shorts. She trembled, the sudden coolness of the room hitting her bare thighs, watching uncaring as her threw the garment somewhere to his left. 

He looked at her then, taking in the breathtaking sight of her half naked body, her red hair splayed chaotically across the black sheets, her lips swollen and her eyes half closed and hazy with desire. He smirked fully aware that she needed him as much as he needed her, and bent his head low, ripping the first button of the shirt with his teeth, his tongue flicking out to lick at the exposed flesh of her breast. 

She bit her lips to stifle a moan and thrust her hands in his silky, ink black hair, pulling him to her and reveling in the astonished but satisfied look he shot her. She gave him a small smirk of her own and, watching him intently, she hooked a long, pale leg around his waist, drawing him further into her, loving the feel of his length pressed up on her. 

He groaned into her flesh, biting the skin there and roughly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt's clasps. She gasped, her eyes shuddering between closing and staying open, as he forcefully grabbed her by the hips, pushing himself against her, relishing in the way her body perfectly molded to his. It was as if they had been made for each other! Touching his lips to hers again, he allowed his hands to wander, flicking lightly across the soft skin of her nipping buds, a shock electricity coursing through them at the contact. 

Ginny gasped, feeling her magic threaten to explode into a million pieces within her, her head lazily lolling to the side. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the feel of Tom's tongue expertly tracing circles on her sensitive flesh. 

While her thoughts remained a jumbled mess of desire, somewhere at the back of Ginny's mind, she was slowly becoming aware of what she was doing and with whom nonetheless. She knew it was wrong. He was the bane of her existence, the very man who wanted to rip out half of her soul and make it his, simply for his crazed desire for more power. 

Slowly, unwillingly, she broke away from him and gently pushed him off, grabbing the remains of her shirt about her. He rolled off her, confusion and anger swimming in the deep pools of his dark eyes. His emotionless mask firmly back in place, he ran a hand through his now messy hair and took up a position on the bed, glaring at the redhead. Ginny looked at him, and despite her better judgment, she gave him a weak smile and pulled herself towards him, laying her head on his chest. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, content with just hearing the steady beat of his heart, the warmth of blood pulsing within every inch of a body she had long thought dead.

Tom looked down at the redhead splayed across him, an overwhelming wave of unknown emotions painfully hitting him. Scowling and thoroughly displeased, he shoved her away from him while picking himself off the bed and in two long strides he had reached the door by which moments later he disappeared through. 

Ginny opened her eyes looking sadly at the door. It was much too wishful to think it would work from the first attempt. She was sure, however, that if he had half of her soul, then he unknowingly half loved her. That alone was enough to make her determined to make him realize that no matter what he did, those feelings would never go away and hence, neither would she. 

OOOOOO

Well I think this is by far the longest chapter I've written for this fic. Hope you all like it enough to review :D

Thanks goes to my lovely beta Roma, and my loyal reviewers: LittleNK, Elizabeth Vida, Ginevra, Tears of Ebon-Grey, A Sweet Catastrophe, Charming-Lynn, blueEyedangel, Hazel, TMR, SlytherinsDoItBetter, Coco;

Leah


End file.
